Harry Potter and the Raven's Shadow
by AssassinUzumaki
Summary: By a twist of fate, Daniel Potter was named as BWL and Harry was sent to live with his Aunt. Now Harry is back but not as a clueless child but as the King of Shadows, Master of Ravens, The Raven's Shadow. How will his family react to it?
1. Chapter 1

**For the Readers- All the readers, who liked my First attempts at writing, I thank you very much. This is my third story. The story is initially a little slow for the first two chapters, as we call it, setting the stage. The third chapter will start from Fifth Year. Some new concepts will be set, a little elements from Naruto will be included but not as a crossover. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **AN – It is a neglected!Harry story where Harry would be a little similar to Naruto in my first story. I do love angst but there are so many stories with angst and harem that it has started to be a little to much. Also, do not expect lemons as I have never written one and probably will not be able to write one for some time.**

 **AN- I am open to any ideas and will welcome any responses. The first chapter is a little boring but the story will pick up pace in the later chapters. Thank You**

 **Chapter 1**

The Dark Lord was contemplating. There was a choice that had to be made and, he had to choose wisely. His dilemma was simple; a prophecy had been made concerning him over two years ago. That, on its own merit, was not something he had considered completely unexpected. It was just a sign that he has not only made a mark on the world that even magic wanted him gone.

So no, it wasn't the prophecy in itself that had him immersed in his thoughts. It was the content of said prophecy that had done so; the mere notion that he, Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of the century, would be defeated by a child. A child that was born as the seventh month died, a child of parents that had thrice defied him and lived to tell the tale. And, to his great discontent- and partially because of his long list of enemies- the candidates were three.

Born first, early on the thirty first of July a year and tree months ago, was Neville Longbottom, the son of Alice and Frank Longbottom, two of the most feared Aurors that had ever attacked the Death Eaters' lines. The parents themselves had only recently defied him for the third and last time. He had sent Bellatrix to take care of them who had been a little overzealous while extracting information from the couple and thus, the two found themselves locked up in the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's hospital, suffering from the aftereffects of a lasting torture under the Cruciatus. That dealt with one nuisance and left their son unprotected, under the care of an old and weak grandmother.

Born second was Daniel Orion Potter, son of Lilly and James Potter and older of a pair of twins. He was born a few minutes before midnight on the last day of July and, along with his younger brother, he was a better candidate to the prophecy, considering he was born closer to the end, ergo the death, of July. The third candidate was the youngest Potter heir, a boy that was born only seconds before the clock pointed midnight. The twins were born much closer to the timeframe the prophecy had suggested.

It had to be one of the two. And it was in such thoughts that Lord Voldemort found himself standing outside the theoretically protected house of the Potter family at Godric's Hollow. The parents themselves were gone from the house, courtesy of Pettigrew, who was watching the little brats and would soon deliver the secret of the Potter Residence to him. It was a clever idea that Pettigrew and Sirius switch as the Secret Keepers.

"They are on the second floor my Lord, in the nursery." The rat said bowing. Voldemort's lips twisted in a sneer. Passing Pettigrew by without showing any indication of hearing him, the Dark Lord strode to the stairs, his black cape bellowing behind him. Voldemort walked in and stood facing the two cribs. There lay two babies, both sporting thick black hair. Not that it really mattered, since he would kill them both just to be sure, but Voldemort wondered which was which. That was easy to define, he thought. With a light movement of his wand, both children found themselves under a strong silencing spell.

Two pairs of eyes opened at almost the same time. The first baby, the one on the left, had hazel eyes, just like his father and was crying loudly under the silencing charm, the second boy, slightly paler but with the same unruly black hair, had eyes of the brightest green, shining like gems, the very color of the curse by which he was about to die.

And he didn't appear to be frightened by his presence, only alarmed and disturbed as he stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes. The boy was about to die anyway. Because now that he had laid eyes on the twins, there was no doubt in his mind that, if one of the two was to defeat him, that one would be the boy staring back at him defiantly in his young age; the Potter with the Avada Kedavra eyes.

Voldemort briefly considered what a pity it was that the parents weren't there to be dealt with too. But having to suffer the death of their children, for people like the Potters, would be worse than death.

"Good-bye little brat, may you rest in peace." Voldemort said sarcastically as he pointed his wand at the green eyed child. The green light that had claimed the lives of so many before headed this time towards the child. And there, just seconds before it touched his forehead, the killing curse reached what appeared to be a black bubble of shadow that surrounded the baby. Through the shadow-like barrier, Voldemort watched in surprise as the child's eyes changed color for a moment. The pools of emerald turned red like shining rubies which greatly unnerved Voldemort. With one mighty burst, the curse rebounded. And with his crimson eyes wide in shock and terror, the man once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, could only watch as his own magic turned on him. Upon impact, his body was reduced to fine dust, his soul being forced out of his body.

And as the soul of the Dark Lord fled from the now crumbling house and a traitor followed suit, trying to save himself from the damage he had caused, the barrier that surrounded the young wizard expanded momentarily to shelter his brother as well as himself from the falling debris. As the roof came down the barrier took hit after hit, the only sound in the room being the cries of the hazel eyed boy and the crumbling walls. The barrier started to flicker, small unprotected patches being created on its surface as the last parts of the roof came down on the two children. And it was through one of those cracks that a sharp piece of concrete fell -surrounded with the soft light of the barrier as it scraped it passing trough- and caused a deep cut on the shoulder of the hazel-eyed twin which was shaped similar to a snake.

By the time when the barrier failed completely, the ceiling had crumbled to reveal a dark starry sky. It seemed as if the stars acknowledged that the two boys were saved. Two frantic figures chose that exact moment to appear, seemingly out of nowhere, being informed of what had chorused inside their house from a dozen of alarm spells triggered by the collapse. With screams of "Daniel!" and "Harry!" they trotted over the remnants of what had been their house for the past year and a half, following the loud cries of their son.

"Daniel!" Lily screamed as she ran to cradle her crying boy, observing with terror the bleeding on his shoulder. "Where's Harry?" She asked scared as her eyes searched for her younger son. James ran over to Harry's crib to find his second born child passed out, seemingly sleeping. His heart almost broke considering his son was dead, until he perceived Harry's soft and steady breaths.

"He's here Lily! He's alive!" He said holding his son to his chest where Lily could see him. With tears in her eyes but laughing in relief, the two young parents made their way out of their destroyed house, questions beginning to burn themselves into their minds. How could the boys be alive? What had happened to Peter? And where in the world was the Dark Lord? Unable to answer any of the questions themselves, they headed to the one person who they could trust in enlightening them. They apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

When they reached the Headmaster's office, they found the old man pacing up and down impatiently, almost jumping in surprise when the door burst open.

"Lily, James!" He exclaimed and ran to them leaning closely to examine the twins, his eyes standing at Daniel's no longer bleeding wound and widening momentarily before he was shaken from his thoughts by an agitated Lily.

"What could have happened Albus?" She simply asked him and he motioned for them to sit down. It was going to be a long explanation and besides, he felt his own legs giving up on him.

"First of all, I believe we have to get our hands on Sirius Black before he disappears." The Headmaster stated.

"What does Sirius has to do with this?" James asked confused. "It's a full moon tonight and he's out with Remus."

"Voldemort managed to find and enter your house, disregarding the Fidelius. That can only mean that the secret keeper, Sirius, has betrayed you." The old wizard answered gravelly. The Potters remembered that they had yet to inform Dumbledore about the switch.

"Albus, we did not tell you about this but we switched Secret Keepers. We made Peter our Secret Keeper."

The shock Albus Dumbledore received upon learning the true secret keeper was only surpassed by the two Potters' horror upon realizing they had trusted their two sons to a traitor and worse yet, one they had thought to be a close friend.

"I can't believe Peter betrayed us." James muttered almost incomprehensibly. Lily's face was wet with tears.

"I'm afraid it is true." the grave response from Albus came in grim tone. "But he will be dealt with." He added decisively. "What is of the greatest importance right now is tonight's assault against your sons."

"So it's true?" Lily asked with voice thick from crying. "The prophecy... it really happened didn't it?"

"Yes, I believe it did."

"So is the Dark Lord truly gone?" James asked in disbelief.

"For now yes." The Headmaster offered. "But not forever, I fear."

"He will return then?" James asked confused and even more scared than before. If he did return, then what would that mean for his children?

"I'm afraid that's inevitable; Voldemort always had too much a great wish to live to stay dead. He most certainly had some means to stay alive, even after getting hit by a curse that kills with extreme prejudice." Albus said closing his eyes and pinched his brow for moment, looking for a moment exactly as old as he was. "But that's where Daniel comes in."

"Daniel?" Lily asked looking at the sleeping boy in her arms.

"What do you mean by that? Is he the Chosen One then?" James asked never taking his eyes of his eldest son.

"I believe so." Albus said standing up.

"But how can you be so sure?" James insisted, not wanting to even consider his boy would be facing such a difficult destiny.

"I'm afraid it's quite clear." Albus stated and, with a soft flick of his wand, removed the blood from the wound on Daniel's shoulder, healing the wound in the process. His charm was followed by two gasps of terror; there, on the sleeping boy's shoulder, a red jagged scar, somehow resembling a snake, was clearly visible. "The scar is infused with magic. Very strong magic indeed, that feels nothing like Voldemort's."

"So it is true then." James said resigned as he slummed back into his seat.

"It is. And young Daniel saved himself and his brother tonight and with him, the whole country." The Headmaster offered.

"What does that mean for Daniel, for his future?" Lily asked, hot tears trailing down her cheeks.

"He will live a normal childhood, as normal as can be, he deserves that." Albus said after a short pause. "But after he reaches a certain age... he will have to be trained; we will do everything possible to assure Daniel will survive this. Harry on the other hand will not be able to handle such attention. He may become jealous, and the result of such an emotion will be very problematic. He might even be persuaded to join Voldemort if his jealousy drives him." Both Potters nodded, not seeing any other alternative. The night at the Headmaster's office was spent in talking and deep contemplation as the Wizarding nation celebrated the downfall of a Dark Lord and the birth of a hero.

And as they toasted to Daniel Potter, hailing him the Boy Who Lived, Harry was sleeping peacefully in a crib, blissfully ignorant of how that very night would affect his life. Nobody bothered to check the youngest Potter for any scars that night. But if anyone had known were to look and had done so in time, they would have noticed a strange lightning bolt shaped scar appearing on the young boy's forehead, before fading to be unnoticeable. And the people discussing in the Headmaster's office decided that for the safety of the family, Harry has to leave for some time and Petunia Dursley was chosen as his guardian. The wheels of Fate had begun to turn, and the future turned out to be something no one could have predicted. The true Savior would return, but he would be completely unexpected. And once he is done, the Wizarding world will never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one**

 **AN- There have been some questions about this story being a slash. To clear the doubts, this story will not have a slash pairing. No offense to the people who like reading slash, I am not used to writing slash. As for the pairings, I want it to have a rare pairing. Any suggestions will be welcome but not Hermione or Ginny. There are enough stories with Hermione, Ginny or both of them paired with Harry.**

 **Chapter 2**

Harry Potter on the first look seemed like a normal, scruffy, homeless four year old, but there were many things wrong with this statement. Firstly, Harry Potter was not normal, he was a wizard, secondly, he was not homeless...well, not always but right now his walrus of an uncle has kicked him out for the night. He was not one to hate someone needlessly but he hated his uncle right now. As a result, he was alone in the park. Little did he know that his life was going to change as of right now…

You see, Harry had a very peculiar gift; his magic has a very high affinity towards the power of shadows. While there have been people who could control shadows before, Harry on the other hand was a person could not only control shadows, but he was a person who had nearly absolute power over shadows. The creatures of shadow realm were always trying to make contact with him, for even they acknowledged him as their rightful leader. As a result, someone was out there to find him. And it looks as if the search was complete...

 **Corvo's POV**

Corvo was a raven, but not the annoying common kind of raven, he was a shadow raven. And right now, he was on a mission, to find the powerful magical signature which could be felt by every creature in the shadow realm. His search was nearly complete as he could feel his king to be near. His sharp red eyes tracked the signature to a park but no one seemed to be there, this left Corvo a little bewildered but as he concentrated further, he felt someone using shadow magic to conceal himself.

He thought, ' Looks like our king is really powerful, to be able to conceal himself from me.'

After all, he was also the best tracker in shadow realm. When he got the first glimpse at him, Corvo was beyond shocked. For instead of a young man with conscious shadow magic, he found a child of four. The child did not look very special at first sight, but the power he felt from the child was so potent, that the awed shadow raven could only bow to the child who was to be his king.

 **General POV**

Harry noticed the crow looking at him. It had red eyes, jet black hair and an almost regal look. He watched the crow with narrowed eyes as he realized that it was actually a raven, one of crow's larger relatives who were quite rare in Britain. The raven finally stopped staring at him and opened his beak. What really surprised him was the cultured voice which spoke instead of a sharp caw," I have found you at last, My Lord."

Harry suddenly jumped in the air as he looked at the raven in undisguised fear," A talking raven! How can a raven talk?"

Corvo turned his head and said in a sarcastic tone," I am a shadow raven, what do you expect?"

Harry was confused by the nonchalant attitude of the raven and asked Corvo," A shadow raven? That does not explain anything. I do not even know what a shadow raven is, so how can I know that you are a shadow raven? And what is with the 'My Lord' stuff? I am no Lord of yours."

Corvo breathed a sigh of exasperation and explained," Shadow Ravens are special creatures who hail from the Shadow Realm. The Shadow Realm is a dimension which is completely separate from the Human World. In other words, it is a private world for Shadow Mages. Shadow Mages are people who can access this realm by the means of shadows using Shadow Magic. If I guessed it right, you don't know what Shadow Magic is, so the explanation is simple that Shadow Magic is a type of magic which deals with control of shadows and shadow beings. There are three kinds of shadow users, the Shadow Wizards who use low level spells and simple wizard-like magic to manipulate shadows. They have a very minor affinity for shadow magic. Then there are Shadow Mages, magical people with a high shadow magic affinity and great control over shadows. The final magical are called Shadow Kings. Only three magical have ever reached the level of Shadow Kings. They have ridiculously high affinity and control over shadow magic. Since they are the best users of shadow magic, the other shadow beings and creatures are submissive to them and believe them to be the kings of Shadow Realm. You are, by far, the youngest Shadow King. Even Shadow Wizards are much older than you."

Harry was confused. He was quite smart for his age and understood the concept of shadow magic but what actually confused him was the situation he found himself in. He was young and did not have anyone to support him. He never considered his uncle and aunt as his relatives, his parents had left him and he had nothing to do. He remembered his parents and how they left him but he did not want to make them suffer for the suffering they indirectly put him through. He did not believe that he had any future but the raven in front of him gave him a chance to write his own destiny. As the Shadow King, he would more than freak, brat, boy or Potter. He wanted to rise and this was his chance.

With determination sparkling in his eyes, he looked at the bird in front of him. Deciding to introduce himself Harry began," My name is Harrison James Potter, what is your name?"

The raven smirked, if it was even possible and spoke in his cultured voice," My name is Corvo, My Lord. Now we must begin your new life, but first, we must part with your old one without any regret. I can see it in your eyes that you have been wronged, so now, we must make sure that you have closure."

With steely eyes, the boy and bird went towards the house which was Harry's personal hell. During the small ride, Corvo taught Harry the basics of shadow magic.

Number Four Privet Drive

Petunia Dursley was happily humming as she cooked dinner for her husband and her precious son. She was in a good mood since her husband had kicked out the freak for the night. She knew that there was nothing that could ruin her mood….

There was a sudden knock on the door as her line of thought was broken. She was irritated at the person who interrupted her thought. With the same face, she opened the door and her face scrunched in disgust as she saw the freak at the door with a raven on his shoulder. She prepared to scream at him but the look in his eyes froze all her anger and replaced it with a feeling of dread. The eyes did not have the usual fear or doubt but a fierce determination and anger.

"Who is it Petunia?" came the voice of Vernon Dursley as he entered the living room and his face took a puce colored hue as he took in the form of his nephew who was standing at the front door with a raven on his shoulder.

Vernon bellowed," WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FREAK, I KICKED YOU OUT FOTR THE NIGHT BUT YOU STILL HAD THE AUDACITY TO COME BACK BEFORE THE MORNING."

Corvo whispered in Harry's ear," Remember my Lord, for a shadow wizard, shadow magic is a difficult branch to study, for a shadow mage, he must learn the rules of shadow if he wants to use it but for a shadow king like yourself, shadow magic is a materialization of your will. Shadows will follow your commands as long as you wish it."

Harry closed his eyes and dug deep in his subconscious mind to find the power explained to him. There was warmth but that warmth did not give him comfort, so he dug deeper. As he felt for his power, he found a shadowed corner in his mind, which was dark and cold but held a lot more comfort than the warmth. Remembering the feeling, he opened his eyes.

Vernon wanted to pummel the freak in front of him when the freak closed his eyes. Vernon waited to see if the freak did something with his freakiness. If he did, Vernon would have a better reason to pummel him. But all that maliciousness evaporated, leaving the feeling of dread when the boy opened his eyes. Instead of an emerald green, his eyes shone like rubies with a scarlet hue. The eyes held darkness and somehow made him remember how scared he was of darkness and shadows when Vernon was a child. Looking around the boy, Vernon noticed how the shadows seemed to twist and turn around him. The shadows coiled and slithered like serpents, waiting for the order of the freak, itching to attack the source of their master's anger.

Harry looked at his relatives with his scarlet gaze as he spoke in an even tone," Now that we have a temporary truce, I wish to ask you something."

Vernon got purple in the face and spat," What makes you say that we have a truce, boy?"

Harry smirked and replied," The fact that you have yet to scold me and I have not attacked you with my magic yet." At the mention of magic, both Vernon and Petunia froze. They had tried to hide the existence of magic from the freak by forbidding any mention of magic in the household, yet the boy somehow learned it and threatened them with it. The two pale adults watched as Harry calmly took a seat on the couch and faced his relatives. A small groan alerted the occupants about Dudley who had just entered the room.

Dudley asked in puzzlement," Mom, Dad, what is the freak doing here?"

Harry quickly turned to Dudley and spoke in a fake-cheerful tone," Ah, Dudley is here as well. Now we can start the questions. Take a seat Dudley." Harry gestured towards a chair but Dudley just puffed up his face in anger and demanded," Who are you to order me to do anything freak?"

Harry grew angry at that. Corvo had told him that as a king, there will be many who will try to undermine his authority and he should deal with them sternly. With a command, the shadows around him twisted and turned tentacle like projections which quickly grabbed Dudley in a vice grip and held him down on the chair. Looking at Dudley in disgust, Harry snarled," Do not try to undermine me again, trash. Next time, I won't be forgiving. Now as I was saying before someone rudely interrupted me, I want to ask some questions and I want the truth. Any lie will be injurious to your health. Now I want to know why my parents decided to put me in your care. There must have been many people in the Wizarding World who were willing to take care of me, so why saddle me with abusive relatives?"

Petunia who was fearful of the change in the freak decided to answer," Your parents and the headmaster of your freak school sent you here because you could be found and attacked in the Magical World…."

Vernon piped in with a furious tone," We never wanted a freak like you in our house, but the gall of your freak parents, decided to saddle your ungrateful ass ….." before he could say anymore, there was a hand made from his own shadow choking him. Harry spoke," I did not give you the permission to speak trash. I doubt that they did not compensate you. The only ungrateful people here are you and your wife. In fact, the next question is for you. How much money did you get for taking care of me?"

Vernon paled and said," I got nothing to take care of you." He was rewarded with the hand on his neck tightening as the scarlet gaze of his nephew intensified," Did you think I will not detect the lie?" asked Harry rhetorically. Vernon paled further and replied with resignation," A thousand pounds per month."

Harry gave a malicious smile and said," Always knew that you were the ungrateful one, Uncle." Harry straightened and said," The final question, if I leave right now, what would you do?"

Vernon looked happy and said," I would have a feast and celebrate for the whole month."

Harry turned around and said," Keep the money you received this month, but you won't receive anything tomorrow. Corvo, what can we do to stop the money?"

Corvo thought a little before answering," Write a letter to the goblins as I instruct you, I will deliver it later."

Looking at his relatives for one last time, Harry left the house, deciding to never return there.

 **Shadow Realm**

Harry and Corvo had just returned to the Shadow Realm. The way was simple, just meld with your shadow. However going to the Shadow King's Castle was a tedious task. Thankfully, a carriage was there to pick him up, completely black, drawn by black stallion with flaming pelts and tails which seemed to be made of the hottest fire.

Corvo explained," The beings of Shadow Realm know the time and place when a Shadow King arrives. They sent this carriage to take us to the Castle.. The Castle itself is a gothic monstrosity. The previous Shadow King was Japanese so he was not used to the castle. Later, he decided to create a smaller home near the castle, but in a Japanese style. The ravens really like it."

Harry knew that today, his life will change for the better and decided to take up residence in the Japanese-style home. After having a hearty meal, Harry went to sleep.

 **Next Morning**

The day was normal and normal days were the personal favorite of Ragnok. He really hated unusual days as they were confusing, frustrating and broke a goblin's composure. A bird entered his cabin and all his hopes of a normal day were thrown out of the window.

Ragnok looked at the bird before shouting to his guard," Fistbone, how did a bird get into my office?"

The bird sat down in front of Ragnok as Fistbone bustled through and looked at the bird in confusion," Sir, I have never seen this bird. Also, I thought that the wizards used owls."

Even Ragnok was confused before he saw a small crest the raven was wearing around his neck. There was no mistaking the dragon stabbing a sword into the moon as Ragnok paled slightly. It was quite long since he had received any contact with the Shadow King and he was worried about the reason why he would contact him. Using his claw, he opened the seal and read the letter which was written by a child based on the slightly messy handwriting.

 _To whomever it may concern_

 _I wish to cancel the monthly stipend which is sent to the muggle account of one Vernon Dursley since I have left their care. I would like to enquire about my finances, the finances of the Primary Vault of Shadow King and the Personal Vaults of the previous Shadow Kings. Your representative can explain it to me in about three days. May we have a fruitful relationship._

 _May your vaults fill with gold and your enemies tremble under your feet_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _The Fourth Shadow King_

Ragnok stared at the small letter in his hand. The letter was completely to the point unlike the other wizards who often skirted around the issue and wasted time. According to his records, Harry James Potter should be a four-year old. Deciding to not take any chance he summoned a pair of goblins and addressed them.

"Goldifst, Ripjaw, there is a special job I have for you. You are to do a complete audit and create an inventory for Vault 10, 30, and 80. I want the complete report in two days time." Dismissing the two goblins Ragnok took out the account details of Vault Zero.

 **In the Castle**

Harry was talking with Corvo who was teaching him the basics of Politics. Harry listened intently as Corvo explained," A true king needs to be powerful in both mind and body. Battles are not only fought on the battlefield and victories are not always drenched in blood. Politics is not only useful in order to win but also helps you protect yourself. A true politician should be able to protect and win using the system against the people who created the said system. The more complex the laws are, the easier it is to contradict the enforcers of the said laws. Remember, you can always strike with a slab of iron, but only correct tempering, honing and polishing can turn the slab into a deadly sword which can destroy anybody. There must be a harmony in the body and the mind."

Harry nodded and asked," When would my combat training begin? I do not want to be weak in the body."

Corvo answered," You will not go to Hogwarts as that school is a disgrace. For your combat training and magical education, you will go to the Japanese School of Magic. The other schools in the world are of two categories, the schools like Hogwarts which teach in a subpar way, but a wider range of subjects, and there are schools like the Osiris Temple in Egypt which make you a master of one. Japan however has mastered the art of education and has the most effective way of teaching. They start much earlier, at the age of five to be precise, when the child's magic is still immature so that it can grow easily. They do not teach specific arts like transfiguration but rather a broad spectrum like combat, healing, enchanting, research, nature magic etc. Our previous Shadow King was combat instructed and he could kill more people than the punk Voldemort in a blink of an eye. Next year, you will join the Japanese School of Magic. Although the school usually doesn't cater to foreigners, but our previous king was the pioneer of the current education system in Japan. Since you are his successor, you would be easily granted entrance. After your education is complete, in five years time, you would have to serve a department in the Japanese Army in order to gain experience. And make sure that your skills are ready for the field. After that, you will be emancipated and free to do anything you want. Hence, hone your mind and skills till next year. Also, it would be a good idea if you learn some languages other than English. French, German, Russian, Mandarin and Japanese would help a lot so we will teach these to you. You will be quite busy for the years to come."

Harry was excited to hear all the good things that waited for him. He had vowed to work hard and would work till his arms drop off thinking about the new life, he slept with a smile on his face.

 **Done**

 **AN- I do not plan to detail the entire education of Harry. There will be glimpses of his past as flashbacks but the complete summary would be troublesome.**

 **AN- The next chapter will start with the Fifth Year in Hogwarts. Dumbledore has to hire a Defense Teacher or the Ministry will place Umbridge. Our hero will apply and change Hogwarts come next chapter.**

 **AN- Some characters from bleach will be introduced, but this story is not a bleach crossover. Hence, no Kido, Hollow, Zanpakuto or Soul Society. Just some similar appearances, skills and swords will be included.**

 **AN- Love your reviews, please review more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Albus Dumbledore was the premiere light wizard, the leader of the organization Order of the Phoenix, the only person Voldemort ever feared, the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, the Supreme Mugwap of ICW and the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At this moment though, he was frowning at the recent letter he received from the Ministry of Magic. Last year, Lord Voldemort had resurrected himself using Daniel Potter's blood during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Despite Dumbledore's best efforts in trying to convince the Ministry of Voldemort's return, Cornelius Fudge refused to believe him and even begin to start a smear campaign against him and Daniel. Not only that, but Daniel showed the Order a very shocking memory afterwards. He still felt sad at the memory.

 **Daniel's Memory**

Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand, white as a bone. He caressed it gently too; and then he raised it, and pointed it at the bleeding man, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Daniel was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying. Daniel caught sight of his face, illuminated by the light of the fire and recognized him as Peter Pettigrew, the one also known as Wormtail, the very same wizard that had betrayed his family's trust to Voldemort almost fourteen years ago. The Dark Lord turned his scarlet eyes upon Daniel, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh.

"Daniel Potter." Voldemort said, his tone mocking. "I have been waiting for this moment for so long and yet, you won't even look at me!" Daniel remained unmoving, his eyes facing the ground.

"Come on, Potter!" The Dark Lord spat, his patience running low. "Are you too scared to face me?"

Sufficiently incensed, Daniel did just that. Voldemort's red eyes widened as they connected with the hazel gaze of the elder Potter twin. Daniel was hurt and bleeding but returned the gaze unmoving, not catching up on Voldemort's confusion.

"Crucio!" The Dark Lord yelled, and Daniel was screaming before Harry managed to do anything. The spell held on for a few seconds, before Voldemort jabbed his wand forward violently, an invisible force causing Daniel's head to collide with the marble of the tombstone behind him. The screams stopped as he lay there unmoving almost unconscious.

Daniel heard Voldemort yell to Wormtail," What is the name of this boy? Who did you bring me?" He bellowed.

"Daniel Potter, my Lord!" Wormtail squealed, extending the bleeding stump that was his hand towards his master. "I did all you asked! Mercy, my Lord!"

"This," Voldemort screamed, pointing at the unconscious teen, ignoring Wormtail's pleas, "this is Daniel Potter?"

"Yes, my Lord!" Wormtail said, as Voldemort screamed, the terrible sound leaving his mouth and resonating around the cemetery.

"If this is Daniel Potter," the Dark Lord asked, grabbing the sobbing mess of a wizard from the collar of his robes, "then who is the boy with the green eyes? Who is the wretched boy that caused my fall?" Daniel froze; his parents had told him about his younger brother. He had a younger brother named harry who looked just like him but had his mother's eyes. All the years he had lived as The Boy-Who-Lived and now, his supposed arch nemesis tells him that his younger brother was the one responsible for his defeat. And to think that his parents gave Harry to their abusive uncle and aunt. At that one moment in his life, Daniel felt lower than scum.

Wormtail stuttered, not quite understanding what his master asked of him," G-green eyes? His name was Harry Potter, my Lord?" At the sound of Harry's name, Voldemort let go of Wormtail, the man whimpering as he collapsed on the floor once more, left hand trying to stop the bleeding on his right.

Looking at Daniel, Voldemort spoke in a mocking tone, "So I have the worthless son of the Potters. Even as a kid, you showed little promise to me for the short duration I saw you. I stood there and you simply cried and whimpered in fright; your brother on the other hand showed me a lot of potential. He faced me with a bored expression but bright, aware eyes. I was so sure of him when I used the curse on him, and he proved me right by reflecting it with a black shield. You on the other hand are simply dead-weight and it would be a favor to the Wizarding World to let you die."

Daniel frantically looked around and spotted the Tri-Wizard cup. Fueled with his desperation, his magic pulled the Cup towards him and he disappeared before Voldemort could cast the Killing Curse at him. He doubted that he would survive the curse like his younger brother.

 **End Memory**

Albus Dumbledore felt as if he had suddenly aged by two hundred years. He had unknowingly sent the Savior of the Wizarding World to live with Muggles and he had disappeared before they could even meet him again. He still remembered the memory of the first time they found out that Harry had left the home of Dursley family. It was one of the saddest days for the Potter family.

 **Flashback**

James, Lily and an eleven-year old Daniel Potter excitedly waited for the Hogwarts Letter for Daniel and Harry. Today was the eleventh birthday of the Potter twins and the family was going to get Harry back from the Dursley family. They were waiting for his letter so that they can give it to him themselves. The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was beaming at the family as he tapped the Hogwarts Charter to create the Hogwarts Letter for the First Year students and separated the students with the surname starting with P. As they searched through the pile, they found Daniel's envelope quickly and handed it to the excited boy who gave a whoop of joy to finally get the letter he had been waiting for his whole life. His parents held proud expressions and decided to search for the letter belonging to Harry. They searched a little but no other envelope turned up. Frowning, Dumbledore searched through the other letters but no letter for Harry Potter turned up.

Lily was concerned; why was there no letter for Harry? She knew that he was not a squib as they had gotten a magical test done on the twins before and after Voldemort's attack. Her younger son was a wizard without any doubt. Lily said," Albus, why is the letter for Harry absent? We both know that he was magical so he should have a Hogwarts Letter here."

Dumbledore answered in a serious tone," I know Lily. The Hogwarts Charter never makes a mistake. Let's find his name. It should be with Daniel's; then we can sort out any problems."

As the family looked into the book, the found Daniel's name in a golden ink and Harry's name was just below it, but unlike a glowing golden, it was written in blood red ink. The family got worried at the change and Dumbledore was surprised as he had not seen this color before. Soon enough, the red colored name of Harry James Potter faded into nothingness, making the four wizards and one witch panic.

James asked frantically," What has happened Albus? How can my son's name disappear without a trace? It could not mean something bad, could it?"

Albus Dumbledore frowned before saying," Maybe we should check on young Harry before doing anything else."

Quickly using the floo, they left for the house of a squib that lived in that area, a middle-aged woman named Arabella Figg. Thanking her, the left to find Harry. With quick steps, they reached the front door of the house that belonged to Lily's sister Petunia before Lily knocked in a desperate movement.

The door opened to show Petunia with a fake-looking polite smile on her face. The smile quickly evaporated and was replaced by a sour look as she saw the wizards who had darkened her doorstep. She spat," What are you freaks doing here? Leave before I call the police."

Lily however was not in a mood for her games and she turned red with anger as she snarled at her sister," Where is my son Petunia?"

Petunia paled at once, her sour look turned into a look of dread as she looked at the angry visage of Lily. She hastily replied," He is not here and he will never be here. The last time I saw him, he said that we would never see him again."

That was the wrong thing to saw as Lily drew out her wand and pointed it at Petunia's throat, pushing her inside the house at the same time. James and Dumbledore quickly used some soundproofing charms before Lily exploded with anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE LAST TIME YOU SAW HIM? YOU MEAN TO SAW THAT YOU HAVE NOT SEEN MY SON FOR A LONG TIME." yelled Lily.

Petunia stuttered," Well, it had been almost seven years since he left this home. Vernon kicked him out when he was four but the boy returned once before leaving on his own accord."

Lily grew angrier at her statement as she shrieked," YOU HAVE NOT SEEN YOUR OWN NEPHEW FOR SEVEN YEARS? WHAT KIND OF AUNT ARE YOU? AND WHERE IS THAT FAT TUB OF FLESH YOU CALL YOUR HUSBAND? HE WILL ANSWER FOR HIS CRIMES."

Petunia winced before replying in a scared tone," We had only kicked him out for the night after he burnt the dinner. Vernon had a bad day at work and the burnt food made him even angrier. After a few blows, he kicked the freak out of the house for the night. He would have let him back in the following morning so that the freak could cook the breakfast."

The Potters and Dumbledore listened to the horrifying tale with wide eyes. How could someone be so cruel to their own family member? Thinking back, they understood that it was a really bad idea to leave Harry with Dursleys. Lily could do nothing as tears slid down her cheeks as she thought of all the hardships her child had to face. She hoped that he would forgive her if they ever meet again. With a heavy heart and tearful eyes, they returned to Hogwarts.

 **Flashback End**

While the Potters were saddened by the disappearance of Harry, they did not dwell on it for long and did everything to keep Daniel safe. Things took a turn for worse when the Philosopher's Stone was kept at Hogwarts for safekeeping. The teachers at Hogwarts came up with the protections for the Stone but three talented first years, Daniel Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were able to get through the obstacles and faced the shade of Lord Voldemort possessing the DADA Professor Quirell. Thank Merlin that the children were safe.

The second year was a terror with the Heir of Slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets fiasco but thankfully, the enchanted diary was discovered by Daniel and quickly ended with Dumbledore before it could kill Ginny Weasley who was being possessed by it.

The third year saw the first escape from Azkaban, Peter Pettigrew arriving at Hogwarts and threatening the life of Ron Weasley by kidnapping him at the end of the year. The Marauders nearly captured him but Remus Lupin forgot to take his dose of Wolfsbane Potion and Peter escaped in the commotion. The Dementors only added more trouble to the mess.

The previous year was the worst and it went down when Daniel's name came out from the Goblet of Fire. It was a struggle to make sure that Daniel survives and get him through the tasks. Daniel ended u winning at the last stretch when Diggory accidently slipped on the final race to the Cup. It was a blessing in disguise for Diggory and a curse for Daniel when he had to fight the newly resurrected Dark Lord. And now, the Dark Lord was back but lying low, the Ministry of Magic refused to believe Daniel and initiated a smear campaign and the Ministry was trying to put their person on the cursed DADA post. Thankfully, Dumbledore was able to prevent that, but the Minister had given a serious instruction; put a teacher in the DADA post by September 1 or the Minister would put his teacher on the post. The Minister also warned any available teacher against applying for the post and now, Albus Dumbledore was unable to find a single teacher for the post.

'This is looking like the same situation that I faced in the second year. I would have never hired Lockhart if someone else had applied for the post.' thought Dumbledore.

Just when he had given up all hope of finding a suitable teacher that could prepare the students for the coming war, a raven with blood-red eyes flew through the open window. Albus looked at the bird with a curious expression when he saw the bird clutching a letter in its talons. Taking a look at the waiting bird Albus asked," Are you waiting for my response?" to which, he received a nod in return. Smiling a little, Albus reached for the owl treats he kept for the owls that brought him letters when he saw the raven fly towards a dish on the table and help himself with some lemon drops that the Headmaster kept for himself.

The Headmaster beamed and spoke," After all the people rejecting my offered candy, a raven helps himself with it. Well, let's see what the he got for me."

The headmaster opened the letter which was written in thick paper instead of parchment and unfolded the letter. He started reading it after adjusting his glasses on his nose.

 _Headmaster Dumbledore_

 _From what I was able to find out, you are having some difficulty in finding a good Defense Teacher in light of the news of Lord Voldemort's return. Unlike others, I believe the story of his return and would like to help you prepare your students for the coming war. While I cannot tell you everything in this letter, I can tell you that I have the skills to teach the students of your school. As a result, I wish to submit my candidature for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts class._

 _I do not have OWL or NEWT scores as I learned in a foreign institute but I have their equivalents. I have also served in the Japanese Army for two years and fought in a war before. I can meet you on the last day of August and give detailed information on my skills_

 _Yours truly_

 _Harrison James Potter_

As soon as Albus read the last line, his eyes bulged and threatened to pop out of his sockets. The young boy who was missing since he was four and was probably fifteen at the moment was applying for the post of Hogwarts Professor. He did not know what to do and wanted to immediately rush to the fireplace to inform Lily and James that he had found Harry but a look at the raven sitting on his desk threw that thought out of the window. The little bird glared at him with red eyes and his talon tapped the desk as if saying,' Reply to this letter before you do anything else or the consequences would be dire.' Laughing nervously, Dumbledore quickly penned his reply and gave it to the bird who seemed to relax before it took the letter and flew to his master.

 **At the same time, Moscow, Russia**

A figure ran frantically through the streets and back alleys of Moscow. He stumbled around the corners and kept gazing behind his back with scared red eyes. His features, with pale skin, red eyes and smooth blond hair, showed him to be a vampire. His name was Luke and he frantically ran to his coven. Many who saw him did not know why he looked so scared and those who knew him wondered,' What could scare a vampire as skilled as Luke Sanguis of the Noctis Coven.'

Quickly entering the lair of his coven, Luke screamed at the top of his voice," Close the door, hide the entrance and don't let anyone in."

The younger vampires quickly did as they were told, the stronger ones gathered around Luke, asking him questions, while the elders came out of their rooms, wondering at the commotion.

Luke's brother Jack tried to calm his elder brother and asked," What has happened Luke? Why do you look so scared?" And truly, Luke seemed to be scared of his own shadow.

Shaking with fear, Luke stuttered," My friends were on a hunt with me. We had just encountered some young girls and had just subdued them to drink their blood when He came. Holding a sword as black as night, he asked me the name of my coven. Once he heard the name, he started attacking. He moved faster than us and before we could understand what's going on, our group was reduced to fourth of its original size. He said that if we led him to our coven, he would spare our lives. I was at the back of the group when Nathan, my best friend yelled that he would never sell out our coven. He just smirked and said the hard way it is then. Before I could even blink, we were surrounded by black feathers. Before my companions could even move, they were sliced to ribbons by the feathers. I ran as fast as I could and I did not see him following me, but I am so scared."

Vladimir, one of the Elders of the coven looked at Luke with disgust and mild apprehension. He spat," What you did could have endangered the complete survival of the coven. It was irresponsible and reckless. Are you sure he did not follow you?"

Dmitri, one of the more arrogant Elders laughed," Even if he did, there is no way he would be able to come. We have the most powerful blood protection in the entirety of Russia. There is no way he could enter our coven premises."

"Oh! But I did enter your premises." spoke a clear voice with a hint of amusement.

The vampires of the coven stiffened and Luke started to shiver in fright. The shadows in the room started to gather and a figure materialized from the shadows. He had a black trench coat over a black shirt and trousers. The figure had hair as black as a raven's feather and slightly pale skin. The most distinguishing features of the figure were the emerald eyes that glowed with power and the black katana that the figure had behind his back.

Dmitri looked at the child before him and laughed," HAHAHA, a child. Luke, you were afraid of a child? Ha, leave now boy, you are centuries too young to fight us."

The raven-haired kid laughed a little," Don't worry old man. I do not need to fight us. After all, you fight with your equals. I just want to ask, have you seen a child named Irene? I was looking for her and I know that you must know of her. Her father is worried about her."

Dmitri laughed again," Yes I have seen her. She is going to be a sacrifice for our blood ritual, which is why you would have to leave her with us."

The figure did not even look fazed," Then I guess I would have to kill you to get her. Pity, we could have avoided any conflict."

Dmitri laughed and addressed Luke," I think that your companions were weak. My subordinates would make a short work of him."

All the vampires froze. Out of all the Elders, Dmitri had the most vicious, bloodthirsty group of vampires under him. Eight heavily muscled vampires surrounded the figure, with glinting red eyes and dripping fangs. The figure simply smirked and placed his hand on the hilt of his katana. As the vampires came near, the figure drew his sword and quickly sliced the nearest vampire in a single motion. As the other vampires came near, the figure ducked under the attacks before slicing the head of the second vampire. The others tried to attack, the figure smirked and the sword separated into links joined by shadowy threads. Moving a little, the figure pulled on the handle as the chain like sword moved in a circle around the figure, slicing the remaining six vampires with ease.

The various vampires gaped at the ease with which the figure took care of Dmitri's group. Even Dmitri had his jaw on the ground. The stranger could only smile at the expressions of the various vampires and asked them," Well, if the games are over, hand me the girl and I will leave you unharmed."

The vampires regained their composure and the elders angrily looked at the whelp who had threatened them. Dmitri yelled," NEVER, I would never do something like that, you would die and I would drain your blood myself."

The figure smirked and said," Well, I guess I won't leave without killing you all." Without any delay, the figure pointed his katana at the coven of vampires and spoke a command," Chire (Scatter)."

The sword separated into pieces and millions of black raven feathers flew at the coven, slicing the vampires into pieces. The Elders who were looking smug a few minutes ago looked at the stranger in horror. The bodies of various vampires kept piling up and the stranger did not even seem fazed by the death left in his wake. Dmitri got angry and charged at the stranger himself but the stranger ducked under the first strike. Quickly turning to attack again, Dmitri turned but saw the stranger pointing a finger at him.

The stranger smirked and said," Byakurai."

A light blue colored lightning emerged from his finger and pierced Dmitri right where his heart was. The Elder vampire choked and fell on the ground. The other elders were scared as the stranger defeated an Elder with ease.

"ENOUGH" yelled Vladimir.

The vampires stopped attacking and the stranger recalled the shadowy feathers that were cutting the vampires. The vampires looked at Vladimir for a command and the stranger looked curiously.

Vladimir sighed and said," Why are you attacking us stranger? We never harmed you so why do you harm us?"

The stranger replied with annoyance," You think I enjoy killing you. When I talked to you before, I had a simple demand, hand me over the girl and no harm would come to your coven. It was your Elder who initiated the attack and I simply retaliated. Now, the easy way is that you return the girl, I leave and you can rebuild the coven with the remaining number. The worst case would end up with your annihilation and I would still leave with the girl. Now, it's your call." With that, the stranger hefted his katana and placed the still unsheathed blade on his shoulder.

Vladimir slumped a little and spoke to a nearby female vampire," Bring the girl Selene. Make sure she is not harmed."

The vampire quickly ran and brought the little girl who was a little scared. She looked around at the vampire corpses when she heard a voice.

"There you are little girl. Do you know how worried your father was? It was fortunate that I owed him a favor. Now, let's bring you to your father." spoke a black clothed stranger.

The girl looked at him in wonder and asked the question," Who are you mister?"

The stranger grinned," I am known by many names kid, but my real name is Harrison James Potter. You can call me Harry."

The vampires however stiffened. They had heard the name and their eyes widened. Only a fool would not recognize that name. They had faced the youngest person with the title of Shinigami in the Japanese army, the person who defeated an army of Russian wizards alone during the magical Japan-Russia war. They had just faced the famed Raven's Shadow.

The stood there in shock while Harry departed through a nearby shadow.

 **No. 12 Grimmauld Place, Black Family Home**

The Order of the Phoenix was a vigilante organization first established by Albus Dumbledore in order to combat his best friend turned Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald. When Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, the organization became inactive until Lord Voldemort rose to power. Now, with Voldemort's resurrection, Albus Dumbledore saw it fit to activate the organization once again. The members of the organization included the Potters, their friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the Weasleys, and several volunteers like Nymphadora Tonks, Kingley Shacklebolt, many teachers from Hogwarts and other trusted people. The current Headquarters was the Black Family Home in London where the Order was having a meeting. Surprisingly, the children were included in the meeting this time by Dumbledore's request. Apparently, the children needed to hear the announcement Dumbledore had to make.

Molly Weasley, the Weasley matriarch shrieked at Dumbledore in an outraged voice," What are you saying Albus? The children should not concern themselves with war and should enjoy their childhood. Why should they sit in the meeting?"

Lily Potter looked grim. She was a shadow of her former self after Harry became missing and broke even further when Daniel showed her the memory last year. Albus hated seeing her like this as it reminded him of his own failures. Thankfully, the news he brought was a happy one.

"Lily, this news concerns not just the adults but also the children." replied Albus.

Lily huffed and said," This better be good Albus." 

Albus Dumbledore started his announcement," Today, I received a curious letter."

Moody interrupted," I hardly believe that a letter would warrant the attention of the entire Order. We should be keeping an eye out for Voldemort's activities. We must maintain CONSTANT VIGILANCE." Moody yelled in the end.

Albus Dumbledore replied with annoyance," The curious thing about this letter was that it was from Harry Potter."

Immediately, the Order exploded into cacophony as the people wanted to know more about the Chosen Savior of Wizarding World. The Potters were making the most noise, followed by the Weasleys and Sirius Black. Dumbledore raised his hand and everyone was silent now, waiting to hear what the Headmaster had to say.

Headmaster spoke," I know you have questions and I would answer it later. I was thinking about the threat from Fudge when a raven came to my office bearing a letter from Harry Potter. The letter stated that he wants to join Hogwarts."

Before the Headmaster could say anything, Severas Snape spoke with disdain," So another arrogant and foolish Potter will be studying with the other dunderheads in my class. I just know that he would be a menace."

James Potter bristled a little," Why you slimy snake…"

Before James could speak any further, the Headmaster laughed a little and said," Unfortunately Severas, you won't be teaching young Harry at all." This made everyone perk up as Headmaster continued," Harry Potter is not joining Hogwarts as a student but rather as a teacher."

Everyone gaped at that. Harry Potter, who for all intents and purposes was sixteen years old, was going to teach at Hogwarts. However before anyone could ask any other question, Dumbledore continued," Harry will be meeting the rest of the staff on the last day of August, before the start of the new term. He will give more detailed information of his skill in a meeting with the entire Hogwarts staff. I don't know much, but he claims to have served the magical Japanese army. They are considered the best in the whole world so I have sent my response to him. However if he is not hired, Doleres Umbridge will take the post."

Everyone tried to take in the information when Lily spoke in a timid voice," Albus, can I keep Harry's letter?"

Albus understood; this was the first letter from Harry. Even if the letter was not for her, she deserved to keep the first letter Harry had ever written to them. Without speaking anything, Dumbledore handed the letter to Lily, who sobbed while being comforted by James.

 **Moscow, Russia**

After sending the girl to her father, Harry started walking through the streets of Moscow, admiring the various structures and monuments around him. This was how Corvo found his master. Flying down, Corvo sat on his master's shoulder and handed him Dumbledore's letter. Harry read the response and a grin stretched on his face.

Harry grinned at Corvo," Let's go Corvo; we have a job to do."

 **AN- And done! It has been a while, but finally I'm back. Please Review**

 **AN- I have finally decided on the young and beautiful Nymphadora Tonks. Thanks for the suggestions and the suggestions could work for the future stories I publish. I have always liked Daphne and others but I think that Tonks would be better suited for the personality I crafted for Harry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long , sickness and work held me back. While many would think that I have discontinued, that is not the case. Without further ado, Here comes Chapter 4**

 **Chapter 4**

Emerald green eyes opened as their owner woke up from his sleep in an average hotel. Despite being rich, Harry rarely used posh hotels or luxurious lodgings. This was an important lesson drilled into his head when he started working with the Interrogation and Assassination squad of Japanese Defense Force. His instructor was none other than the Leader of the squad, Yoruichi Shihouin.

 **Flashback**

As a new recruit, Harry was slightly nervous of the Second Squad otherwise known by the proper name Interrogation and Assassination Squad. He was called here the second he passed the Academy. Apparently, the leader of the squad was interested in him and had personally asked for him in his squad. He had only heard about the leader from second hand accounts but he was impressed with the way she used Body Magic for the purpose of hand-to-hand combat and stealth techniques.

One of the masked soldiers moved towards him and bent down to speak.

"Are you Harry Potter, the topper from the 1990 graduating class?"

Harry shyly nodded his head as the squad member nodded and motioned him to follow. With brisk steps, the pair walked through the compound, while Harry's eyes roamed all around the compound, looking at the sights of various squad members practicing, some people were being taught the basics of Body Magic and many other sights one could find in a traditional Japanese home. Finally, the pair came to stop at a pair of sliding doors. As the squad member motioned Harry to go in, Harry gulped in nervously as he slid the door open and entered.

He was not expecting a loud laughter that welcomed him. He came face-to-face to a dark-skinned lady with long purple hair tied in a ponytail and amber-colored eyes filled with amusement.

The Lady stopped her laughter, with occasional giggles escaping her mouth, and spoke in n amused voice," You look like a pig waiting to be slaughtered. Why are you so nervous, cute little brat?"

Harry found his voice and immediately gave a childish pout, his years at school erasing the damage done to him by the Dursleys. Now, he could act his age, and while he was a prodigy at magic, he was still a ten-year old. He grumbled," I am not a brat! I was just expecting a more serious person to be handling the Assassination Squad."

Looking at the woman, he found her dressed in a simple set of clothes with a pair of tight combat pants, a white undershirt and a black tank-top. Noticing the gaze, the squad leader asked," What are you looking at?"

Harry shrugged and answered," I expected you to wear some expensive clothing, not a simple set of clothes."

The woman smiled and said," My name is Yoruichi Shihouin and I will be instructing you during your tenure as a member of my squad. Let this be your first lesson. Never live in luxury as it will not only soften you up, but will also make you a target. Luxury is a weakness which makes you dependent on some things. As an assassin, you cannot have a weakness that can be exploited. Always keep that in your mind."

 **Flashback End**

Harry breathed in the morning air of London as he planned the day. He had to go to Gringotts to make some investments, he had to buy some stuff from the Diagon Alley and finally, he had to show up at Hogwarts. Deciding to start his day, he took a bath, got dressed and left the room. Checking out from the hotel, Harry walked to Diagon Alley at a sedate pace.

He had been hearing rumors and whispers from his various contacts in Werewolf Packs and Vampire Covens that a certain Lord Voldemort had returned from the dead and was seeking allies. Other British wizards would have been worried but Harry thought up a plan to take him out. He decided that it was time to return to his birthplace to change it completely. He was not against Voldemort himself but rather against the whole British Magical Community with their backward ways and bigoted views. He would not admit it out loud, but he enjoyed educating foolish masses through his own brand of lessons. Changing the next generation was just the first step. He smirked in an almost demonic manner when he thought about his future plans.

Pushing the door that lead to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry waved at the toothless owner of the pub Tom and cheerfully spoke with a slight American accent," Hey there mate, mind opening the Alley for me?"

Tom gave a smile showing his missing teeth," Why not lad, it's a pleasure to help cheerful people like you in these dark times."

Without missing a beat, Tom moved towards the stone wall in the backyard with Harry following and tapped the right sequence with his wand to open the path. Turning back, Tom gave another toothless grin and spoke in a cheerful manner," There you go lad, have fun."

As Harry thanked and entered the Alley, he grumbled a little," The people here are really backward. The still use a wand for everything. I could tell that the wall was opened because of runes sensitive to touch but since they have been using a wand for so much time, that they even tap with their wand. I bet they are so lazy that they could not tie their laces or brush their teeth without magic and their wand."

Due to his rant, he forgot to pay attention to where he was going and ended up colliding with a person. They both fell down and by the sound of the other voice; Harry concluded that he had collided with a female. Rubbing his shoulder and wincing at the fall, Harry looked at the young woman who might need his help, but when he saw her, he was mesmerized.

 **Moments Earlier**

Nymphadora Tonks was bored. She was a strong Auror, a member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, and a skilled Metamorph, yet she was given the boring task of patrolling the Diagon Alley. She looked around at the majority of the establishments and sighed.

 **Previously**

Tonks sighed in exasperation,' What a boring day. I wish there is something to take my mind off boredom.'

She looked around at some more stores, hoping to get a glimpse of some activity that was out of ordinary. Looking at the happy and carefree faces of the shoppers, she could only smile as she thought,' the only thing Fudge can claim to have done is make sure that people remain in dark about the coming storm. While it won't stop the inevitable, it will at least give them some peace before the war.'

She had thought about the news they received last year. The prophesied savior was not with them and had disappeared years ago. He was the younger son of the Potters, Harry Potter. She remembered the small boy when she first met the Potters at the age of six and half. The two children were so little at that time. Even during that time, Harry seemed different than the other Potters. While he looked like his father at that time, he seemed much smarter. His green eyes burned with an intensity and curiosity that belied his age. She still remembered the eyes focused on her once. The look they gave him made her feel strange, as if he was staring through his soul. So engrossed was she in her thoughts, she did not notice the person walking towards her and collided with him, falling on her back while the other person stared at her from where he had fallen. The first thing she noticed were the deep green eyes that seemed to stare into her soul.

 **Present**

Harry stared at the witch in front of her. She was young, though a lot of witches seemed young despite their age. She wore the maroon robes of the Auror Corps of British Ministry of Magic. Her short pink hair and sharp features gave the impression of a peppy free spirited woman. She was probably a half blood as he noticed her Aristocratic features, though the Muggle influence was strong as preference of Muggle fashion was visible in her different style and the popular brand of perfume he smelled. Standing up he offered his hand to the fallen girl.

Harry smiled apologetically as the young woman stood up as he said," I'm sorry Miss….."

Tonks supplied helpfully," Tonks"

Harry smiled again," Miss Tonks, I was not looking where I was going. While it is no excuse, I still wish to apologize."

Tonks blushed before looking at the person she collided with. He was tall, though his age could not be guessed with his height alone; he had jet black hair, pale skin that contrasted well with his hair without looking sickly, bright green eyes that shone with great intensity. He wore a black shirt with trousers that seemed to be made of a soft material; covering his shoulders was a coat that seemed slightly heavy and came up to his knees. He wore black shoes and gloves that seemed to be some sort of leather. All in all, he looked very different from an average wizard.

Tonks said," It is not a problem. I should have been more alert to where I was going. It is not just your mistake."

Harry replied," Still, I should not let you go without apologizing properly. I would have taken you to lunch, but I had some important business to attend to. If you do not have any other obligations, I would like to offer lunch tomorrow."

Tonks laughed a little and said," Quite a charmer you are huh! I shall see you tomorrow then." As Harry began to leave, Tonks asked," You still haven't told me your name."

Harry smirked a little before answering," Harrison James Potter" Before Tonks could give any reaction, Harry disappeared. Swiftly and quietly, he made his way to Gringotts. He had many arrangements to make.

 **Gringotts Bank**

Harry strode through the open doors of Gringotts. He gave a small glance at the plaque on the front before entering into the lobby, where many wizards and goblins were busy in their work. Approaching a free Teller, he spoke in perfect Gobbledygook," May your gold flourish and your enemies lie at your feet."

The Teller was shocked at hearing a greeting in Gobbledygook from a wizard. Narrowing his eyes, he studied the odd wizard. He was wearing completely black clothes with a strange shirt, a pair of pants and black shoes. On the top of his clothes, he wore a black trench coat which seemed to suck all the light in; finally, he had a sword on his back. Quickly remembering his manners he greeted in return," May your vaults overflow and your enemies fall to your sword. May I ask what your business here is?"

Harry smiled a little before answering," I wish to see Head Goblin Ragnok. We have some business to discuss. Give him this envelope; he would understand what I mean. By the way, what is your name?"

The goblin looked at the strange wizard and replied," My name is Longclaw. I will give the envelope, please wait in the lobby for a few minutes."

Harry nodded before going to a sitting area in the lobby. Slouching on the couch placed there, Harry decided to take a short nap.

The goblin in the meantime travelled to the room of the manager and Head Goblin of the bank, Ragnok. The Head Goblin was busy with some paperwork when he was interrupted by Longclaw. With an irritated tone, Ragnok grumbled," Why did you disturb me Longclaw? Couldn't you see that I was busy?"

The goblin sweated a little before nervously saying," I am sorry sir, but a strange wizard has asked for audience with you. He told me to give you this." With that, the goblin handed the letter to Ragnok before waiting for the manager's response.

Ragnok's eyes widened at the crest on the letter before he barked," Allow him in immediately. He is not to be kept waiting."

The goblin nodded quickly and left to find the odd wizard. Ragnok meanwhile sat back as he contemplated,' Why would he come to Britain in the first place. Last I heard, he had no plans to come to Britain.'

Meanwhile, Harry had woken up from his nap as the goblin stood in front of him. The goblin knew that the wizard was somewhat important as the manager seemed eager to accept him in. Clearing his throat the goblin announced," The Manager will see you now."

Nodding, Harry stood up and began walking. With a measured gait, Harry walked gracefully in the manager's office. Ragnok looked at the person who walked in his office. While most would be fooled by his appearance into believing that he was a wizard with a strange fashion sense, Ragnok felt the power within the being. He held himself like a warrior, his stance relaxed yet ready while his magic was filled with darkness. Normally the last observation would have felt like a warning, the being's darkness was more related to his power as a Shadow King. It was similar to being in presence of a predator instead of a person.

Harry quietly sat in his chair before greeting in gobbledygook," May your wealth increase and the blood of your enemies wash your feet Master Goblin Ragnok."

Ragnok gave a grin and replied similarly," May gold cover your paths and your enemies die by your sword. Good morning Mr. Potter. May I enquire your business in this establishment?"

Harry adopted a serious look before replying," I have some investments to make. I want to buy the majority shares of Daily Prophet and Quibbler. I also want to start two firms for which I require staff and buildings. The larger of the firms will be set up in the Muggle London while the other firm, a publishing company needs to be set in Wizarding London."

Ragnok contemplated on the decisions before asking his questions," While it can be done, I wish to ask, what is the larger firm going to produce? Secondly, there are some complications and forms required to set up a publishing firm if the firm. Will the publishing firm publish books or newspapers?"

Harry answered without any delay which showed his already thought out plans," The publishing firm will publish a monthly magazine and the books published will depend on the book presented to us. The larger firm is a firm that produces several of my patented products in Wizarding World. It includes Potions, Technomagic products, food products and more. The larger firm would require a varied group of professionals. The firms should be operational by Halloween. There are some letters that need to be delivered as well. Do you have the names of some good wizard solicitors? They should be from mainly neutral families. I have an offer for them."

Ragnok thought for a few moments before answering," Well, the solicitors won't be a problem, but if I may ask, who do you plan to send the offer to?"

Harry answered simply," The letters should be sent to Jonathan Greengrass, Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom and Cassandra Zabini."

This intrigued Ragnok as he mulled over the names; two of the four names belonged to families that personally led the fight against the Dark Lord while the other two belonged to families that had the reputation of being dark, but were essentially neutral on the issue of Dark Lord and Blood Purity. The aged goblin wondered over the motives of the person before him, however, he somehow got the feeling that whatever his motives may be, the end result would be very interesting and enjoyable."

Shaking his head to focus on the conversation, Ragnok asked," The final question I have is a simple one; what would be the name of the two firms? By Halloween, I will have the paperwork and permits ready but I would need names to register the firms with."

Harry thought for a minute before replying," The publishing firm should be called Panorama Publishers. The magazine should be released with the same name. The industrial firm should be called IsuTech. The Research and Development branch is already set and goes by the name Icaras and it is based in U.S.A. If it is not an inconvenience, could you please contact them and notify them when IsuTech is set up?"

Ragnok grinned a little before replying," It won't be too much trouble. Now, is there anything else that you required?"

Harry shrugged before replying," Nothing that I know of. Since my work is done here, I would leave you to your work. If I require your services again, I would write a letter."

Ragnok nodded before bidding the Shadow King a farewell.

 **Hogwarts Main Hall, Evening time**

There was tension in the air as the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry waited for the newest DADA teacher. The staff was informed that the new teacher was a part of Japanese Defense Force and a skilled individual, but they were still unsure. After all, Lockhart was also supposed to be a qualified individual. However, everyone wanted to meet the person who had decided to take the Post. While many people would find it odd that a fifteen year old had applied for a post in Hogwarts, the staff at Hogwarts knew that Dark times were ahead and if they were to prepare their students for the future, the skill of the teacher would matter, not his age.

Albus Dumbledore was anxious to meet Harry Potter. While being the only one who could destroy Voldemort forever was a reason enough, he wanted to see the result of his mistake and if possible, make amends to the young child who had missed out on his childhood due to the mistakes of an old man. He had already accepted the fact that sending young harry to Petunia Dursley was a mistake, however, he had never mulled over the consequences of his actions. He knew that living with Dursleys for three years would have affected Harry in some manner. However he was not sure if Harry became a hateful individual or a cold one. However, deep down, he wished that Harry had a happy life after he ran away. Looking around, Dumbledore spotted the anxious Potter family who did not know how to face their estranged son.

The Potters did not know how to react to the fact that their son, their younger son was coming back to them, however, they did not know how to face him. Technically, Harry would just be reentering in their life, but they had a fear that he would get upset at seeing them and hate them for his suffering, and the worst part would be that he would be absolutely right and they cannot refute the fact that he suffered the most because of them.

There was a large noise outside and they waited with anticipation and hope that the lost savior had returned. However, their hopes were dashed when the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge entered with his Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge and a group of four Aurors as protection detail. Albus brightened at seeing that Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks were among them. The Minister smugly approached the headmaster before saying in the most pompous tone he could manage," Hello Headmaster Dumbledore, we are here to see your instructor for the DADA class. As we agreed upon, you had till the August 31 to find a DADA teacher. Otherwise, Madam Umbridge here would be taking this post. Have you found an instructor?"

Many among the Hogwarts Staff, including the Potters gritted their teeth at the pompous tone. The Minister had threatened anyone who had wished to apply for the post so that Umbridge could hold the post. Now, he was taunting them by being smug about it. He was confident that no one would apply for the post, however, he did not know about Harry. None of the parties, however, took note of a raven that had perched itself on the Headmaster's chair in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore smiled benevolently; however, he was also feeling smug at the moment. While he was not a cruel or vengeful by nature, he was still allowed to enjoy the feeling of crashing the hopes of those who behaved too smugly. His benevolent visage added insult to the injury as he did not act smug but his calm voice and smile seemed to piss off most of his rivals.

Giving his trademarked twinkling smile, Dumbledore answered," You don't have to worry about that Cornelius. In the end, I was able to find myself a teacher to guide the young minds to excel in DADA."

As soon as Dumbledore finished his sentence, Fudge's smug look turned into a look of annoyance that was mirrored by his Undersecretary. A tense silence engulfed the main hall as the people kept looking from Fudge to Dumbledore and back. In this brief tense silence, no one noticed the shadows from the various candles darkening as the candlelight that illuminated the hall seemed to dim. In the far reaching corners, the shadows seemed to move as if alive and the magic of the castle registered the new person who had appeared in its halls. Fudge seemed t get uncomfortable with the silence as he spoke in an annoyed tone," If you have found a teacher, where is he? All I see are the regular teachers and assistants along with some students who came early. Who is this mystery teacher of yours and where is he?"

Before Dumbledore could reply to his question, the answer was heard by everyone in a voice that was unrecognizable but young," That would be me."

The sudden voice to right behind him startled and scared the Minister as he jumped with a girlish shriek. The Aurors were surprised as the voice had come from the middle of their formation and they should have noticed the person sneaking upon them and somehow breaching their formation. Umbridge had stopped herself from shrieking in fright but most could tell that she was startled by the young man who was able to sneak between four Aurors with none of them being wiser. What if he had been an assassin? If only she knew.

While Dumbledore did not say anything, he was highly impressed. No normal wizard should have been able to sneak among them without him noticing yet Harry Potter actually did it without him being any wiser. He looked at his other colleagues and noticed the expressions that showed him that they were startled, slightly frightened and deeply impressed. Even James Potter seemed happy though he was definitely startled.

Fudge soon regained control of his rapidly beating heart before shouting at the top of his voice," WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Harry winced at the loud volume before answering in a controlled tone that would not be out of place among the nobles," I am the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. If I am right, Mister Dumbledore was telling you about me just now."

Fudge looked at Harry skeptically before commenting," You do not look older than twenty."

Harry smirked a little before answering," I am fifteen at the moment. Let me introduce myself to you sir; my name is Harrison James Potter, but you can call me Harry."

Fudge grinned in delight at hearing Harry's age. When he heard that Dumbledore had managed to find a teacher, he had been sure that there would be no way that Dolores would be chosen but the young age of this so-called professor had given him hope. Putting his best regretful look that was usually reserved for funerals, the Minister said," Mr. Potter, it is unfortunate but you cannot apply for this post. You are not a graduate and your age is equal to the fifth years. The Ministry has doubts about your qualification and competency."

If Harry was offended by the statement, his face did not show it. Unseen by others, a few candles snuffed out as the shadows around the hall seem to get darker. Speaking in a genial tone, Harry asked," If you would enlighten me on the subject, what are the qualifications for holding post at Hogwarts?"

Fudge stumbled with words a little before Dumbledore decided to take pity on him and answered the question," Every Hogwarts Professor should have completed his magical education, which is denoted by his results in Ordinary Wizarding Level tests and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test scores. They should have an O in the OWLs and at least an EE in the subject of their choice that they are applying for. The Mastery in the subject is necessary, though an apprenticeship can be considered as a qualification. Finally, in case of Defense Against Dark Arts, should the candidate hold a position in the Auror Corps or HitWizard Forces of the Department of Mysteries, he is automatically considered as a Master in DADA."

Harry clapped his hands together before saying," How fortunate. Looks like I am suitably qualified after all."

Fudge got angry at that before shouting," There is no way that you could be qualified. Hogwarts does not pass students before seventeen just like any other school of magic in the whole world. There is no way by which you could be qualified."

Harry smiled, but the smile looked more like a predators than a boy's and answered Fudge's question," You see Minister, according to rules the applicant should have OWLs or NEWTs if they want to apply, but according to International Confederation of Wizards, should a wizard apply for job in a country where he is not a citizen of, or did not study in their institute of magic, he would have to take the equivalent test of ICW to apply for the jobs there. I hold the ICW equivalent certificate of being a graduate wizard in any country. The second aspect is the scores. I hold O in both OWL and NEWT equivalent in the field of DADA, Charms, Potions and other defense related aspects. Finally I hold the Mastery in DADA and served from a young age of ten in the Japanese Defense Force and am considered as one of the highest ranking officers in the Force. I am not considered retired but rather on a long vacation from the Force. Since I am completely qualified to take the post, I see no reason to refuse."

The Hogwarts visitors and professors were surprised at this revelation, but Fudge was ready to blow a gasket. Fudge began," Now listen here…"

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Umbridge intervened and said in a saccharine voice," Being qualified does not make you competent boy; for all we know, you can be as useful as the fool Lockhart who held the position two years prior. If you wish to take the post, you will have to prove yourself."

Harry took a deep breath, feeling his patience wearing thin. One can try to make his conversation interesting but it gets old soon enough," What must I do?"

Pointing to the Aurors, Umbridge grinned deviously before saying," You will have to defeat these four Aurors in a duel. Should you lose, you would withdraw your application."

The Hogwarts staff and visitors wanted to protest at that. Defeating four Aurors was not considered an easy task, and while Tonks was the youngest and least experienced of the four, she was still considered a great dueler."

Harry nodded before his demeanor changed as he blankly said," Challenge accepted." Dumbledore saw no way around it and conjured a raised dueling stage wide enough for the four Aurors to stand side by side with space in between. Harry calmly spoke as he faced the four Aurors," Draw your weapons and get ready. This fight is not some exhibition match but a battle. There would be no courtesies for as your enemy in this battle, I would show you none."

Hearing this, the four Aurors quickly drew their wands and waited for Harry to draw his. Harry reached into his coat and took out a small coin-like thing. Flipping it up, his hand was engulfed in smoke for a moment which dissipated to reveal a sword. The sword was a Katana with a black guard handle and blade. Harry swung the blade around, as if to get a feel before saying," Let's begin."

Fudge decided to object," We asked you do demonstrate your skills in magical combat, not muggle methods."

Umbridge nodded her head vigorously as she repeated after the Minister," Your use of a sword shows that you are completely incompetent in magic."

Harry, however answered without any humor," By that logic, Godric Gryffindor would also be considered incompetent, but I have not come here to debate with you."

Pointing his sword at the four Aurors, Harry intoned," Chire(Scatter)"

The sword dissolved into thousands of raven feathers which sped towards the Aurors. Tonks, Shacklebolt and another Auror Dawlish were able to put up a shield before the feathers reached them but the fourth member was not lucky. As the feathers engulfed him, his pained screams rung inside the hall as the others were surprised and slightly afraid at the ruthless action on Harry's part. The remaining Aurors were shocked at seeing the feathers affecting their teammate. As the feathers cleared, everyone saw the body of the fourth Auror littered with cuts and bleeding profusely while the pain and blood loss had made the Auror pass out.

Seeing the effect of the feathers, Shacklebolt commanded," Dome shield powered by three, get back to back." Hearing the command, Dawlish and Tonks shifted in a way that their backs were connected and used magic to create a dome that protected them while waiting for the barrage to end.

Harry saw this and pointed his finger and spoke," Byakurai(Pale Lightning)" causing a pale bolt of lightning arch towards the dome. Seeing the bolt heading towards them the three Aurors added more magic causing the bolt to get deflected. Meanwhile everyone was surprised by the wandless use of magic by the fifteen year old.

Seeing his attack not having an effect Harry said," You may have deflected my previous attack but I doubt you can deflect this as easily, Shakkaho(Red Flame Cannon)."

The Aurors saw an orb of red colored fire gather in front of Harry's hand before it exploded towards them. The resulting collision caused a minor explosion that ripped through their shield and threw them around. Their robed were burned and they were in a lot of pain but they still fought through it.

Harry decided to end the fight before the Aurors could get any more injured and ran towards them. The Aurors saw his advance and began to rain offensive spells in hope of catching him. However, Harry danced out of the way of every spell, reaching them without a scratch. Moving his hand, he quickly intoned," Sajo Sabaku(Ethereal Binding Chain)." This caused a chain of energy to wrap around his opponents ending the match in a one-sided, complete victory for Harry.

Turning to his stunned audience, Harry spoke cheerfully," So, do I get the job now?"

 **AN: Harry is back with a bang. He will teach but not just teach for the time of reforms have come. The next chapter shows the introduction to Hogwarts, the opening ceremony and the first class. Keep reading, but please review.**

 **AN2: My other stories will soon be updated while some new ones are round the corner. Enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At the crack of dawn, Harry woke up in his allotted chamber in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today was September 1st which meant that the first impressions will be made today. Not only would he be able to see the potential wizards and witches that would be studying under him, but he would also be able to measure them up and start his plans. He had two major things on his agenda for today. The first was the talk with Dumbledore that he had postponed yesterday while the other was the lunch with Miss Tonks.

 **Previous evening, after the duel**

Dumbledore smiled benignly and said," You have most certainly demonstrated your knowledge and competence to hold this position, Mr. Potter. On the behalf of the staff of Hogwarts, I formally welcome you as a member of the staff. Now if you don't mind, I would like to hold a staff meeting with the rest of our staff including you. We have much to discuss."

While most people would not have been able to decline the Great Albus Dumbledore, Harry was not most people, as he said politely," Do you mind if we postpone the staff meeting for tomorrow?"

Before Dumbledore could reply, Severus Snape butted in," Just like your father; do you think you are so special that we would postpone an important meeting just because a child asked us to."

While Harry gave no indication of taking offence to the crass tone, the shadows in the room darkened a bit. Taking a deep breath, Harry replied," You must be Severus Snape. You were mentioned in the potion magazines here as the youngest Potion Master. Now see here Severus, I hope you don't mind me calling you that since we are colleagues now."

Before Snape could protest by saying that he most certainly minded being called Severus by a fifteen year old, Harry continued," Unlike you, who most certainly spend your day in a dark, dank space as evidenced by your complexion, I had a long day with a lot of activity. While we can still hold the meeting now, I would not be able to give a better input because of some tiredness. Besides, I believe that important meetings should be attended with an active body and fresh mind. Evenings and night are bad times for such important meetings because this is a time of relaxation. That is why I suggested that the meeting should be postponed for the morning."

Dumbledore dispelled the slight tension in the air by beaming and saying," Mr. Potter is quite right. It is already late and we would be unable to plan for the year accordingly if we are drowsy. However, the meeting would commence in the morning right after breakfast. So my friends let us retire for the night. I would show Harry his chambers."

 **Present**

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts he contemplated on what his life would have been if he had studied here, lived with his parents in a loving or at least tolerant environment. Within a second, he could ascertain that he would have been either a good student or a mediocre one. He would not have been the legend that he became after his education in Japan. Furthermore, he might have been narrow-minded like many of the people here. While he could not forgive them for the first years of his life, his later life was an epic dream filled with wonder. He had not only learned from a prestigious and great school, but his open-mindedness compelled him to seek knowledge around the world. The treasure trove he had received paled the charm of any magical school but his school thought him as much as his experiences during his three years of travel.

Another thing that was on his mind was his family. The Potters were here, though he doubted that he could interact with them as casually as he interacted with anyone. The first four years of his life were horrible and he still bore slight emotional scars. However he could not blame the Potters completely for many people shared that blame. They may have thought that sending me away was for the best, but they could have at least checked on him from time to time. The only thing that he could firmly say was that he could not treat them like family but they were not his enemies. They were strangers who were not significant until he spent his time with them. Still, he was waiting for them to approach him for a little chat.

Concentrating a little, he was able to detect the magical energy of Dumbledore which shone like a beacon for his honed magical senses. Swiftly, he made his way to the Great Hall as he found the complete staff eating breakfast. Plastering a pleasant smile despite his inner turmoil, Harry greeted everyone cheerfully," Good morning everyone."

Albus and the rest of the staff turned towards the door to find Harry walking towards the staff table. Dumbledore beamed at Harry and ushered him to the table. With a measured gait, Harry took his seat between Filius Flitwick and Severus Snape. Turning to his right, Harry spoke cheerily," Good Morning Severus; how are you on this fine day?"

Snape's mood immediately soured as he heard the voice of the newest Potter to grace the halls. Till now, he may have not pulled a single prank but he was still irritating. Dumbledore addressed his newest staff member," I hope you had a good night's sleep, for we have much to discuss."

Harry smiled a little at that. Looking around the table, he was shocked at the food the people here ate. There was so much meat, sugar, oil and potato on the table that Harry wanted to puke. All through his life, he ate healthy food and while the food on the table might have been a junk food addict's dream, but to Harry, it was a culinary nightmare. Thankfully, he had a solution for this.

Harry called out," Nami." And in a pop, a young, small, female house elf stood by him. Bowing her head in respect, the tiny elf spoke in cultured English unlike the broken speech that the house elves spoke in Britain," Good morning master, do you require any assistance?"

Looking at the elf in fondness Harry said," Bring me my usual breakfast Nami-chan. I find the breakfast a little different from my tastes." Nodding her head, the elf popped away.

The staff members looked in curiosity at what he meant by the statement. The food served in Hogwarts was traditional and delicious. Soon enough, the elf popped back with some food and placed it in front of Harry before popping away. The staff saw that unlike the traditional English fare, Harry had some rice, beans, fish, boiled vegetable and freshly cut fruits on his plate. Flitwick asked the question," Is something wrong Mr. Potter?"

Harry directed a faint smile before replying," The meal is completely unbalanced. There is an over concentration of fat and carbohydrate while the vitamin and protein requirements are neglected. If the students keep eating this, they would not be able to handle the exercises I have planned for them. Also, I am not used to eating so much oily and greasy food."

Flitwick nodded with sympathy. When he came to teach at Hogwarts, he was not used to the food as the Goblin nation had different kind of food. However, he became used to it soon enough. Dumbledore looked at the incident critically before asking with curiosity," That was a fine house elf you have Mr. Potter. Do you mind me asking where you bought her from?"

Harry shook his head before replying," I received her when I was eight as a lesson. While I have learned about fighting, the ethics were taught differently in the school I attended."

 **Flashback**

Harry sat in the advanced class for the gifted students. He had proven himself to be a great warrior and leader in the previous years. Only the best could be admitted to the class. However, he had heard that this class was taught by the Captain of Squad 13 who was known for his morality and kindness. Turning to his right he looked at Soi Fon, his senior in age and classmate and asked," What will be taught today Fon-san?"

Soi Fon answered," Ukitake-san is not just a great warrior, but also a great teacher. He is also known to be kind and understanding. He must have a good lesson planned for today."

Soon, Ukitake Jushiro, Captain of Squad 13 entered the class followed by tiny green figures with bat like ears and bulbous eyes. Facing the class he began his lecture," Students, I have decided on a project for you for this year. These beings behind me are called House Elves. They are a race of magical beings that live by the process of symbiosis with a magical human by leaching small bits of magic and perform services for the human with their abilities. The beings behind me however are not trained yet. They know the basics and learn really fast but even they need a teacher. All of you will have one of these as your pupil for the year. They are children who will need to be guided and taught so treat them as such. When you become a good teacher, only then you can be called a good student."

 **Flashback End**

Harry continued," Nami was assigned to me and I trained her in household work, cooking and etiquette and languages. While most of the elves were sent away, I had become too attached to Nami just like she became attached to me. In the end, I asked to be her master and offered her the bond. Since then, she is my personal elf."

Dumbledore smiled and said," You must have been a great teacher for her. I will remind you that we have a staff meeting after breakfast."

 **Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office**

Albus Dumbledore looked at the staff of Hogwarts who had gathered in his office for the first meeting of the year. His oldest colleagues Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall the resident Charms Master and Transfiguration Mistress sat near him. After the two, sat Pomona Sprout, the Herbology Mistress and Poppy Pomfrey, the Matron of Hospital Wing. Away from all the teachers sat the Potions Master and teacher Severus Snape. The other teachers sat on the outer edges of the office while Harry Potter sat in front of Albus Dumbledore. All the other teachers were staring at Harry while Harry stared at the office with a scrutinizing look. Albus cleared his throat to get the attention but Harry was busy looking at the room with curious, or perhaps calculating eyes.

Snape got annoyed at the manner in which the boy was behaving and snarled," Stop looking around and attention brat."

Harry spoke in a dismissive tone," You should behave in a professional manner Severus. How would you feel if Minerva or Albus called you brat?"

McGonagall seemed amused by that while James Potter snickered a little. Snape however sputtered before speaking through gritted teeth," I did not become what I am today by being a fool or a coward boy. I deserve far more respect than you."

This time, Harry looked in the black eyes of Snape and said in a frigid tone," No Severus. You became what you are today by lies and deceit. What do you thing will happen when people find out that you are a Death Eater and the Death Eaters find out that you are a spy?"

Everyone froze as they looked at Harry. Snape's eyes widened before he sent out a Legilimency attack. As he approached the shield, which looked like a rudimentary bubble, he poured more power and the bubble vanished, giving him entry. However, the room where he entered was strange.

The entire background was completely white with a small disk floating in the middle like a table. As Snape wondered about the strange mindscape, the bubble closed around him and some kind of gas was released through vents that were previously not there. Soon, Snape began to feel sleepy and was promptly ejected.

Returning to his body, Snape felt dizzy and disoriented. Slouching on the chair, he felt himself yawn and sleepy. Soon enough, he was only half conscious.

Dumbledore and others saw this fiasco and could not believe how easily Snape began to get unconscious. Sighing a little, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and enervated Severus before looking at Harry sternly.

Dumbledore asked," How did you know about Severus and what did you do to him?"

Harry answered nonchalantly," I researched everything about the teachers before coming here and found the trial transcript of Igor Karkaroff. As for what happened to him, I do not appreciate Legilimency attacks."

Dumbledore sighed before replying," I will make sure that this does not happen again. Now, what are your teaching plans?"

Harry said," The class will be divided into a theoretical class and a practical class. The students will be taught about teamwork, dueling, physical fitness, weapons, magical theory, tactics and mental defense."

Dumbledore was confused, for there was no mention of defensive magic. Trying to comprehend the plan, Dumbledore asked," Harry my boy, you made no mention of defensive magic."

Harry nodded before replying," While many people think that Defense Against Dark Arts is a topic that deals with defensive magic, if you consider my own schooling, I would tell that defensive magic is not small field. While many spells and can protect us against most of the magical attacks and physical objects, defense in general is a far wider field which employs all forms of defense, not just the magical form to protect oneself. Given the predisposition of Death Eaters to use Killing Curse makes magical defense useless. So, I would only teach enough defensive magic that can help them against minor magical attacks. Once I am done with them, they would be able to fight their way through the most horrendous battles without any lasting damage. I know that this means little but trust me on this. I also plan to teach them mental defense or as you know as Occlumency."

Dumbledore was dumbfounded at that. While it was true that the Purebloods taught their children Occlumency but it was a difficult subject to teach and required individual attention. Dumbledore agreed that simply using defensive magic would not be enough as Death Eaters usually used spells that were considered unblock able by simple shield charms.

Dumbledore spoke in a sagely voice," I agree to all of your points. However, you have not said anything about your lesson plans."

Harry said," That's because I do not know the level of the students yet. In a class, different students learn by different methods at different speeds. My first job would be to evaluate and segregate the students on the basis of knowledge, fitness, magical power and control. Only then I can actually try to make a lesson plan."

Dumbledore nodded and announced," If that is the case, this meeting is over. Be sure to attend the evening feast."

Harry nodded before taking his leave. Snape sneered," That boy is arrogant to the core. He thinks that he is such a great teacher already that he does not need to plan for the future."

McGonagall spoke," I am worried that he does not know much about defensive magic."

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and said," He reminds me of a more focused and less paranoid Alastor Moody. After he lost his eye on his first mission as an Auror, he became obsessed with varied forms of attack. He told me that on his mission, defensive magic was not enough. This was the reason he learned about magic and weapons for his further missions."

Lily Potter, the Muggle Studies professor looked at the door from where her younger son had left and wondered,' What did you face in your life to be this wise Harry?'

 **Hogwarts Express**

Daniel Potter sat with his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The three had been friends from their first year. While they had a rocky start when Ron had insulted Hermione's intelligence, they were inseperable after the Halloween of their first year when the two boys had saved Hermione from a Mountain Troll.

Right now, Hermione was reading a book about runes as she watched her friends sitting on the other bench. Ron was trying to convince Daniel for a game of Exploding Snap but Daniel had no interest in it. He was still mulling over what he was told this morning.

 **Flashback**

As Daniel waited near the Fireplace for his parents, he thought about the revelations he had this past year. Learning that his most famous deed was done by his brother, a brother who he did not even remember now, was shocking. He wanted to find Harry, no matter what it took. A simple mistake had ripped him from their family, and now, Daniel would try to mend the family back.

Looking around, he saw that his parents were approaching him, however, they had an anxious look on their face. Wondering about that, he turned to his mother and asked," Why do you look so nervous today, Mom?"

His mother sighed before telling him," Daniel, Harry would be at Hogwarts this year."

Both Daniel and James looked at her with surprise. James spoke in a nervous tone," You keep telling me to show some tact. Where is that tact now Lily? You cannot just tell him so suddenly."

Daniel however ignored that and asked," Forget about that, did you actually mean to say that Harry would be attending Hogwarts with us. I thought that he was missing."

Lily nodded," He was missing, but he turned up this summer. You will see him at the evening feast at Hogwarts. As for his attending, it is a complicated matter. You will have to seat the evening feast. Now, leave young man or you mill miss the Express."

 **Flashback End**

Hermione suddenly asked," What happened Daniel?"

Daniel suddenly turned to her as if he had forgotten about her. Sighing a little, he answered," Mom said that my brother will be there at the school this year."

Ron interrupted," Wasn't your brother missing since he was four?"

Daniel nodded as Hermione asked," What did she say about him? How and where was he found?"

Daniel answered," My mother was cryptic about that. She kept saying that you would find out at the evening feast."

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and three eyesores stood in the doorway. There were two minor ones called Crabbe and Goyle and a major one who went by the name of Draco Malfoy.

Smirking in a traditional Slytherin fashion, Draco spoke in a sneering tone," Look here boys, we find the Golden Idiots. How was the year Potter? Did your wounds heal under your adoring fans gaze? Because right now, I don't think that you have a single fan left."

Ron yelled," Get lost you slimy snake. If you stay a moment longer the only one who would have wounds to heal would be you."

Draco sneered at Ron and said," Oh I did not see you Weasley, but your stench warned me of your presence. Still, if people keep reading The Daily Prophet, you will be ruined before you know it Potter. You are a sinking ship Potter, and you will take this blood-traitor and mudblood down with you."

Before either Hermione or Ron had a chance to say anything, a ray of light collided with the frame of the door, blasting it to pieces. All the other occupants looked at Daniel who had pointed his wand towards Draco and said," This time, I missed. However, I won't miss another time. So, if you value your limbs, leave Malfoy."

Malfoy paled as he stumbled out of the compartment and yelled," My father will hear of this. Soon you and your family would hang by your entrails in front of the Dark Lord."

As the compartment became peaceful again, Ron and Hermione asked Daniel," Are you okay Daniel?"

Daniel shrugged," As okay as I can be. I don't know how I would face my brother."

As the three thought about Harry Potter, said individual was heading towards the Leaky Cauldron. Waiting in the small pub was the person he had come to meet.

Harry greeted," Miss Tonks, I hope you have had a fine afternoon."

Tonks smiled before replying," As fine as one can have in these times. So where should we go for lunch?"

Harry smiled and said," There is a fine establishment nearby that serves great Italian food. I don't know about you but I am famished. So let's dine there."

Tonks smiled and said," Lead the way then."

The two ate and talked for hours until evening rolled by. As the two individuals departed, they could only marvel at the ease they felt around each other. However, Harry had another engagement tonight which he could not postpone or miss. After all, he had to evaluate the students. This was an opportunity he could not miss.

 **AN- Please review. Suggestions by PM only.**

 **AN2- The next chapter will have the starting feast and the first lesson. Any questions about the story can be asked through review or PM. Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
